heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Kitson
Barry Kitson is a British comics artist best known as a penciler of major superhero comic books published by Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Biography Kitson's first professional work was Spider-Man for Marvel UK. He also drew many stories for 2000 AD, beginning with a "Future Shocks" tale written by Peter Milligan as well as others by Grant Morrison, and going on to achieve great acclaim with his detailed work on Judge Anderson written by Alan Grant. Kitson provided illustrations for "Osgood Peabody's Big Green Dream Machine", a Superman text story written by Grant Morrison which appeared in the 1986 British Superman Annual. His first American work for DC Comics was a Batgirl Special published in 1988. He and writers Keith Giffen and Alan Grant launched the L.E.G.I.O.N. series in February 1989. The Azrael series was crafted by Kitson and writer Dennis O'Neil beginning in February 1995.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 269: "Longtime writer/editor and Azrael co-creator Denny O'Neil picked up the pieces of the life of former Batman Jean-Paul Valley in a new ongoing effort, aided by artist Barry Kitson." While drawing Azrael, Kitson drew part of the "Contagion" storyline which crossed-over through the various Batman-related titles.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 272 Kitson was one of the many artists who contributed to the Superman: The Wedding Album one-shot in 1996 wherein the title character married Lois Lane.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 275: " The behind-the-scenes talent on the monumental issue appropriately spanned several generations of the Man of Tomorrow's career. Written by Dan Jurgens, Karl Kesel, David Michelinie, Louise Simonson, and Roger Stern, the one-shot featured the pencils of John Byrne, Gil Kane, Stuart Immonen, Paul Ryan, Jon Bogdanove, Kieron Dwyer, Tom Grummett, Dick Giordano, Jim Mooney, Curt Swan, Nick Cardy, Al Plastino, Barry Kitson, Ron Frenz, and Dan Jurgens." With writers Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn, Kitson produced the JLA: Year One limited series which clarified elements of the team's origin.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 282: "It was up to writers Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn and artist Barry Kitson to fill in the blanks. With their twelve-issue maxiseries JLA: Year One, the trio examined the early days of the team...JLA: Year One proved a success, and cleaned up decades of convoluted comic history." In 2000, Kitson drew a series titled Empire which was written by Waid, whose protagonist was a Doctor Doom-like supervillain named Golgoth who had defeated all superheroes and conquered the world. The series was originally published by Gorilla Comics, a company formed by Waid, Kurt Busiek and several others, but the company folded after only two issues were published. Empire was completed under the DC Comics label in 2003 and 2004. In 2002 he began a run on The Titans and in 2004, he and Waid relaunched Legion of Super-Heroes. Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 318: "Top writer Mark Waid and artist Barry Kitson joined forces to relaunch one of DC's best-loved super-teams." for DC Comics and continued on it for two and a half years ending with issue #31. Kitson has worked with Marvel Comics since 2007 on titles including The Order, Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four, and The Amazing Spider-Man. In addition, he has worked on The Incredible Hulk, an [[:wikipedia:Iron Man| miniseries, and FF. Bibliography DC *''9-11: The World's Finest Comic Book Writers & Artists Tell Stories to Remember, Volume Two'' (2002) *''Action Comics'' (Catwoman) #611-614 (1988) *''The Adventures of Superman'' #507-513, 515, 0, 517-519 (1993–95) *''Azrael'' #1-19, 21-28, Annual #1-2 (1995–97) *''Batgirl Special'' #1 (1988) *''Batman: Book of the Dead'', Elseworlds miniseries, #1-2 (1999) *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight'' #63, 146-148 (1994-2001) *''Batman/Punisher: Lake of Fire'' (1994) *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat'' #35-38, 43-44, 50 (1995–96) *''DC Universe: Trinity'' #1-2 (1993) *''Detective Comics'' #670 (1994) *''Empire, miniseries, #0, 1-6 (2003–04) *Fables'' #59, 130 (2007-2013) *''Fairest'' #14 (2013) *''The Flash'' #84 (1993) *''Flash & Green Lantern: The Brave and the Bold, miniseries, #1-6 (1999-2000) *JLA: Year One'', limited series, #1-12 (1998) *''JSA: All Stars'', miniseries, #3 (2003) *''JSA Strange Adventures, miniseries, #1-6 (2004–05) *The Kingdom: Planet Krypton'' #1 (1999) *''L.E.G.I.O.N.'' #1-18 (artist); #25-27, 29-37, 39-43, 46-47 (writer/artist); #48, Annual #3 (writer) (1989–93) *''Legends of the Legion'' #1-4 (1998) *''Legion of Super Heroes, vol. 3, Annual #4 (1988) *Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 5, #1-3, 5-7, 10-13, 16-17, 19, 23-28, 30 (2005–07) *Lobo'' #37 (1997) *''Magnetic Men Featuring Magneto'' #1 (1997) *''Silver Age: Dial H For Hero'' #1 (2000) *''Superman Annual'' (1986) *''Superman: The Wedding Album'' #1 (1996) *''Teen Titans/Legion Special'' #1 (2004) *''The Titans'' #37-40, 42-44, 47-50 (2002–03) *''Worlds' Finest'' #11 (2013) IPC Magazines *''2000 AD'' (Future Shocks): #437, 440, 473, 475, 482, 501 (1985–86); (Judge Anderson): #520-531 (1987); (Judge Dredd): #464-465, 481, 484, 491, 493, 506, 540-541, 557, 562-564, 587, 622, 629-630 (1986–89) *''Judge Dredd Megazine, vol. 2, #18 (1992) Marvel * ''Alpha Flight #122-123 (1993) * The Amazing Spider-Man #558, 574, 577, 583, 586, 590-591, 594, 602, 604, 659 (2008–11) * Avengers Assemble #18-19 (2013) * Avengers/Thunderbolts, miniseries, #1-2 (2004) * Captain America and Iron Man #633-635 (2012) * Fantastic Four #602-603 (2012) * FF #4-5, 10-11 (2011) * Incredible Hulks #614-616 (2010–11) * [[:wikipedia:Iron Man| #288, Annual #12 (among other artists) (1991–93) * Iron Man 2: Public Identity, miniseries, #1-3 (2010) * Iron Man 2.0 #1-3 (among other artists) (2011) * Marvel Apes #1 (2008) * The Order #1-4, 6-8 (2007–08) * Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four, miniseries, #1-4 (2008) * Thor #12.1, 22 (2012) * Weapon X #13 (2003) * Web of Spider-Man, vol. 2, #2, 4 (2010) * Wild Cards #1-4 (1990) * Wolverine #28-29 (1990) Marvel UK *''Captain Britain'' #5, 10 (with Jamie Delano, 1985) *''Spider-Man'' Weekly #607, 609 *''Spacethieves'' *''Transformers'' #31-32, 45-46, 48, 50, 59-60, 64 (with Simon Furman, October 1985 - June 1986) Other publishers *''Empire'' #1-2 (with Mark Waid, Gorilla Comics, May–September 2000) References External links * * Barry Kitson at Barney * * Barry Kitson at Mike's Amazing World of Commics * Barry Kitson at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Barry Kitson Art, official Yahoo Group Category:British comics artists Category:Living people